Mizoku: The New Coming
by SageWarrior
Summary: Being transported into your favorite anime sounds awesome enough right...how about living there. Still sounds cool right. I am a 13 year old boy named Mizoku Kankotsu and I used to think so as well, until I've become trapped in the Naruto Universe out of nowhere. It was "okay" at first but, I don't know how I got here...full summary inside/male OC(s)/ AU/ Rated T for language


**Mizoku: The New Coming**

**Authors note: This is chapter 1 of my brand new story Mizoku. The time frame starts a little bit before the chuunin exams, and the characters are mostly the same, although this is a AU, so don't be surprised if something's wrong. Make sure to review and give me insight on what you think about this chapter...I am well experienced in R.T.R. (Reviewing the Reviewers) and I will try to update every Monday or Thursday, so if its not there on Monday its going to be there Thursday...now then, let's begin reading! This first chapter might be a little slow, and might be a little short, so sorry about that. Also, people, Mizoku's picture is the picture for this story. That's how he really looks...**

**Blurb: If you are looking for a story that has a fairy tale ending, then just stop now! This story is very intense and EVERYTHING that happens in this is going to come again later on, so keep a sharp eye...Do you believe your ready to engage upon the amazement of...Mizoku?!**

**Summary: Being transported into your favorite anime sounds awesome enough right...how about living there. Still sounds cool right. I am a 13 year old boy named Mizoku Kankotsu and I used to think so as well, until I've become trapped in the Naruto Universe out of nowhere. It was "okay" at first but, I don't know how I got here, and if that's not confusing enough...for some reason I feel like I...belong here. I don't know why this place feels so, much like home, but you can guarantee I'm going to find out...I know they are going to be many different opticals, and many new friends, enemies, and battles, and I don't know if i will survive them...but i will find out, sooner or later! Male OC/AU/ Self-Insert. Rated T for language.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Hell starts...Enter: Mizoku!**

I limped towards the bathroom, blood dripping down my arm, and bones cracking every step. It pained me to even breath. I looked up at the mirror on the wall of the bathroom and saw my facial and body features starting to change...

I couldn't remember what I was doing before this...I don't even remember what happened to me right now. All I know is I couldn't walk any further. I fell onto my knees and watched what was happening to me...

_What the hell is going on?! First I just came here out of blue, and now I'm building up a body structure similar to everyone else's..._

I watched in aching pain as my hair grew longer, up until it reached the middle of my back. My eyes becoming slightly wider, and the color changing from a dark brown, to a bright colored gold.

My skin, changing into a tannish tone, and body becoming more toned and a lean-muscled type of demeanor...

"I...I have to give up, I can't survive."

I collapsed onto the floor and passed out. When I woke up, I see that my body has finally finished its changing process, from a human of the real world, to a character in the Naruto world...

Hobbling up, I saw that my body has gone through a complete change during my passing out...

I had a slightly taller body, yellow eyes, slit pupils, and waist-length spiky black hair with two bangs on the side of my head, hanging over my forehead. I also had three slash markings on my arm, like a tattoo.

I still couldn't remember how I got here, or even how I am like this, but I didn't care. All I really concerned myself with was the fact that I am still alive.

I thought that this was a sign. A sign that I shouldn't give up so easy just yet. I opened every cabinet, closet, and closed areas probing for a medical kit, and a new set of clothing.

After minutes of searching I've finally found a kit filled with bandages, and food pellets. Seconds after, I found a set of clothing and tried them on...

I wore a white short sleeve shirt that had a zipper running over it, on my arms I wore bandages around my left arm with arm-belts running over them, a pair of black pants that looked like a pair of hakamas except it ended near my ankle. Over that were bandages as high as high socks going up my legs with the same bands that are over my arms. I also had black shinobi sandals with buckles attached to them.

I grabbed the medical kit, and patched myself up, and walked outside to see the village and its villagers...

I walked for about 30 minutes looking lost and clueless. I was still very weak, and still ambiguous on how I got there. Finally, after a passed a ramen shop, when a very dark shadow like figure appeared in front of me...

Shocked in fear, I couldn't move! Its like my body just froze at the sight of the figure...

"Greetings young shinobi..."

I paused, and turned my head to make sure I was the only one he was talking to.

"M-me?!" I said pointing at myself...

"Yes! I am your father, and I believe that you are ready to live where you belong...!"

"What do you mean, where I belong?! I've never been here at all!"

"That's not true, your true name is Mizoku Kankotsu! You are my son, and the leaf village is your birth place...you were born in a cave just inside the depths of the Valley of the end!"

" No, that's not possible!" I said in fear, leaning away from the figure to get a head start just in case I was gonna run away...

"If you don't believe me then take a look for yourself. Past memories will always be recovered where it was originated..."

"No, I will never believe you!"

The figure faded away, and I started my journey walking toward the Valley of the end!

Searching around, I couldn't find where it was...

I asked around until I met a group of kids walking towards me. There were two boys and one girl...

One boy had short, spiky, auburn hair with pale blue-green eyes. Gaara has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He has two very notable traits in his appearance: He has tanuki-like black eye rings. He also had a mark on the left side of his forehead, with a type of gore on his back...

The other boy wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wore a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his headband on his forehead. He had a puppet on his back, with purple markings on his face...

The girl wore an outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist, and a giant fan on her back...

"Hey, I've never seen you around here before." The boy with auburn hair said to me...

"I im-"

I paused trying to remember what my so called father told me...

"My name is Mako cookie-dough."

_Shit! What kind of fucking name is Mako cookie-dough! I mean I know its complicated, but still..._

"Hmph, gaara can I just end his wretched life, and be over with this..." The girl said in a very cocky and in a determined voice...

Did she just say gaara?!

After hearing that name, and the similarity in facial features, I was certain that I was in the Naruto Universe!

_How the hell am I in the Naruto Universe when I haven't read, or watched Naruto since the beginning of the chuunin exams..._

"I meant to say my name is...Mizoku Kankotsu!" I said in surprisement because that came off the top of my head, like I knew about that name for years...

The girl grabbed the fan off her back and swung it, and I watched as a ball of wind whirled towards me!

**"Aaahhhhh"**

I flew back towards a mountain. Rocks, pebbles, and even boulders started to crumble down and crash to the ground in front of me...

"Temari, what the hell was that?!" The boy with the black cat-eared hat said in shock...

"Yes I agree." The other said

"Come on gaara, let's beat him to a pulp! He's annoying already and we just met him.

"No, we must go Temari, we don't need this much chaos and entertainment before the chuunin exam..."

_Really?! The fucking chuunin exams is where this story plot starts me off at! How the hell am I suppose to have the leverage when I don't know what's going to happen because I didn't continue watching the show?!_

They disappeared and I continued searching for the Valley of the end.

After almost an hour of searching, I was close enough to hear the water falling from the waterfall in the valley...

I started walking in that direction until I finally reached it...

**_~At the Valley_**

I continued to walk, until I saw the waterfall...I tried and tried to climb up, but the outcome remained the same...as I kept falling down the same part of the cliff.

I couldn't even move a muscle anymore. My body was so sore and throbbing that it felt like my entire body was a unsettled heart.

I looked off in the corner, and saw a gleaming light beaming off of a string...

I followed the string line with my eyes until I saw a body like figure inside of the forest...

_Ah, damn! I hope its not my so called father again! That guy is the worst!_

I saw a girl that was extremely beautiful. Her hair in chinese-style buns on both side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her headband. She also wore a pink sleeveless blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons with dark green pants and blue sandals.

She pointed a bo staff with a blade on the end of it at my face...

"Who the hell are you?!"

I stopped in fear and watched as the light sparkled off her steel-grey eyes...

Nervously I told tell her who I was, and that I was trying to get to the middle of the waterfall so I can go inside the cave hidden in there...

"My name is Tenten. I don't know how the hell you got here, but if I bring you there then you promise to never harm the leaf village..."

"Okay, but can I ask you a question? Why are you so, casual and nonchalant about this?!"

"Well because you don't seem very threatening, and you seem like a good kid! Now let's go..."

She grabbed me and jumped to the part of the cliff...

She pushed me in and followed me into the waterfall, clutching on her giant scroll attached to her back...

"Now, why did you need to come in here..."

I turned my head, and scanned the room. Looking in a small shallow end, there was a shining object that had very sharp ends...

I slowly started walking slowly towards it, only to have a small shuriken thrown near my ear...

"Hmph, the second time I wont miss!"

"What the hell are you doing?! You crazy troglodyte! I thought we were cool!"

"We were! But then I remembered that I saw you with those kids from the sand village and I don't know if I can trust you."

She threw it at me again, and I stood there in complete stillness as I watched it fly towards my arm...

**"Aaahhhhh"**

I looked over and saw a shuriken, covered in blood stuck in my arm...

I didn't have any chance of survival...she hit my dominant arm, and I'm strong with the other, but not enough to defend myself, and my body was already weak from the incident from temari

I thought of last resorts and quickly looked over to the left of my shoulder, and remembered that there was a cliff...

I jumped down and plummeted to the water. The splash was as loud as thunder roaring...

I lingered trying to hide myself as long as I can hold my breathe, so she can just walk away because she couldn't find me...

When I emerged from the water I could see that she was searching for me, with a long bow in her hand...

I lunged out the water and started running toward the village...

She turned her head and fired the arrow...

The arrow, hit the same arm as the shuriken did, and I screeched in pain...

Giving it a final thought, I looked back on my life knowingly because at this point I could almost promise I would be dead in the next 10 seconds. She started to pull back...she let go of the string and I watched the arrow coming straight to my head...

***CLASH***

I stopped as a man hit the arrow with a kunai knife...

He quickly turned around and snapped the arrow from the back, and pulled the tip out from the other side...

He grabbed the shuriken that was stuck in my arm and pulled it out, and held my arm tight so the blood wouldn't start gushing out...

"Damn! Now there's two of them..."

She grabbed a kunai with a tag on it. The tag had Japanese characters on it so I couldn't read what it said...

She threw the kunai at us, and he pushed me down a hill and he rolled down as well...

"Are you okay?!"

He stood holding his hand out so he could help me up...

"Wh-who the hell was she?!"

"Don't worry, it wasn't really her. It was just an illusion made by a shinobi named Itachi Uchiha."

"What did he want with me..."

"Well he's apart of a criminal group, that hunt, kill, and other crazy things to certain shinobi, and now there after you!"

"Why me?! I mean I didn't really do anything yet?!"

"That's their job! That's what they do, and they won't stop until they achieve that mission, they are after another boy too, but he's not nearby I only came I was walking reading my book and I heard a really loud splash in this area s I came to help...

"Wh-why should I trust you, I mean how do I know you're not an illusion too?!"

"If I was an illusion than I would've killed you by now. You are strong, I can tell by the way you survive with such major wounds...but you only barely , you're not from around here so the leaf village will think of you as a threat...which means, we are brothers now!"

**Author's Notes: Damn! Sadly it is over, and like I said sorry about it being abnormally short, but I had writers block like a bitch! Well anyway here are some questions that I have to answer.**

**1. Why was Tenten so trusting?**

**If you actually read then you would know that she really wasn't, I mean she did try to kill him, but this story is a AU so, a lot of characters will be slightly different.**

**2. Is Mizoku going to be a weak little punk in the story?**

**Well is Naruto still a weak little baby like he was before? Mizoku's attitude and skill will,progress over time. I hate fanfics where the main character is like as strong as itachi the first experience, and never have any experience with a strong opponent because they brush them off with like a single plunk like this isn't the Naruto world and you can die at any moment by anyone( ask Zabuza and Haku).**

**3. Who/Why was the man and why did he save Mizoku?**

**NO SPOILERS! I guess you would have to find out in Chapter 2, but...that's the least of surprises you will get in this story(hint hint)**

**4. Will the story be good?**

**There are various amounts of taste so, I think its best if I just tell you that it WILL have cliffhangers, there WILL be deaths, there MIGHT be romance(very small amount), and there will be lots of ACTION!**

**5. Will Mizoku ever die?**

**His survival is not certain. What is sure, however is if he does unfortunately die, the story must go on(even though it is CURRENTLY in first person p.o.v.) it will switch every now from first and third person...almost like it is a actual series.**

**6. Will the story continue to be this short?**

**Like I already said numerous times...I had extreme writers block. Its been so bad I was working on the chapter for almost a month now and I still the same amount, but like everyone says..."the first is always the worst part." I promise no OTHER chapter will be less then at least 5,000 words( because that's my minimum). If you just read the next chapters then you will see...**

**Well, thats pretty much it for the closing part I guess so, please review and come back to read chapter 2 of...**

**Mizoku: The New Coming**

**Bye...**

**FOR NOW!**


End file.
